1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna installation device ideal for example for satellite broadcast receiver antennas and for satellite radio frequency receiver antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
A satellite broadcast receiver antenna is necessary for directly receiving radio frequency waves from satellites and since antenna installation is simple, antennas are in many cases installed outdoors on a veranda. However, the structure many consist of many diverse types such as the concrete wall type and lattice type, etc. A receiver antenna device sold with a veranda installation section for example may sometimes be impossible to install on the veranda due to the structure of the antenna installation section.
The receive antenna unit and the antenna installation unit of the related unit are therefore in many cases sold separately. When sold separately and the receive antenna is to be installed on the veranda, antenna installation hardware serving as the antenna installation device that matches the structure of the veranda is first purchased, installed on the veranda, and then the receive antenna unit is installed in the antenna installation hardware.
An example of antenna installation hardware 10 of the related art when installing on a lattice type veranda is shown in FIG. 1. The antenna installation hardware 10 comprises a first clamp plate 12 installed with an antenna support pipe 11, a second clamp plate 13 to support the mounting surface for installation and the first clamp plate 12 and also to clamp the antenna installation hardware 10 to the surface for installation, a plurality of bolts 14 and a plurality of nuts 15.
Through-holes (not shown in the drawing) are drilled two each to allow the bolts 14 to pass through at positions matching both longitudinal ends of the first and second clamp plates 12 and 13.
The first and second clamp plates 12 and 13 of the antenna installation hardware 10 as shown in FIG. 2, enclose the lattice (or grate) section of the lattice type veranda 16, and the antenna installation hardware 10 is clamped to the lattice type veranda by mounting the bolts 14 through the through-holes formed respectively in the first and second clamp plates 12 and 13, and tightening the nuts 15.
After being clamped, a satellite receiver parabolic antenna 20 is clamped to the antenna support pipe 11 of the antenna installation hardware 10 and the antenna installation is then complete. The antenna 20 comprises a parabolic reflector plate 21, and a converter 22 to input radio frequency waves collected by a parabolic reflector plate 21 and down-convert signals of a specified frequency band.
Recently, verandas made of concrete are increasing due to the need for privacy, however the previously described antenna installation 10 cannot be installed on verandas of this structure. In such cases, the antenna installation hardware 30 as shown in FIG. 3 is utilized.
The antenna installation hardware 30 comprises a first clamp plate 32 installed with an antenna support pipe 31, a second clamp plate 33 to support the surface for installation (wall, veranda, etc.) and the first clamp plate 32 and also to clamp the antenna installation hardware 33 to the surface for installation, and a link arm 34.
The link arm 34 comprises an arm telescoping mechanism 35. The arm telescoping mechanism 35 elongates and contracts by the rotation of a screw (not shown in the drawing).
When using the antenna installation hardware 30 to install onto the upper section of a concrete wall type veranda, the hand rail 37 on the upper part of the concrete wall 36 is straddled by the link arm 34 as shown in FIG. 4, and the concrete wall 36 is enclosed (or squeezed) by the first clamp plate 32 and second clamp plate 33. The screw of the telescoping mechanism 35 is then rotated to make the first clamp plate 32 and second clamp plate 33 securely grip the concrete wall 36 and clamp the antenna installation hardware 30.
After clamping the antenna installation hardware 30, satellite receiver parabolic antenna 20 is clamped to the antenna support pipe 31 of antenna installation hardware 30 and the installation is complete.
The satellite receiver parabolic antenna and the antenna installation hardware were therefore sold separately as previously mentioned and when installing the satellite receiver parabolic antenna onto a veranda, purchasing antenna installation hardware matching the structure of the veranda was necessary.
So when the antenna installation position was changed or the installation conditions changed due to the user moving to a different location, the need to purchase new antenna installation hardware arose thus imposing a greater economic burden on the user.
Also, an insertion pipe for example, had to be made in order to allow the antenna piece to match the various types of antenna installation hardware, and the insertion pipe on the other hand, had to be inserted in the support pipe and then installed onto the antenna piece, creating restrictions on the structure and making it difficult to produce an antenna device with a lower cost.
Further, when installing the antenna, the antenna installation hardware first had to be clamped onto the veranda and then the antenna piece installed, causing the disadvantages that there were many job steps (processes) in the installation and the difficulty of the installation job increased.
In view of the above mentioned problems with the related art, the present invention has the object of providing an antenna installation device and a satellite radio frequency receiver antenna capable of being installed even on lattice type verandas and concrete wall type verandas and having excellent cost effectiveness.
In order to achieve the above objects, the antenna installation device of the present invention comprises an antenna installation member, a first clamping piece member installed with the antenna installation member, a second clamping piece member for clamping the surface for installation along with the first clamping piece member, a plurality of bolts, and a plurality of nuts: and the first and second clamping piece members contain a plurality of through-holes or slot holes for the bolts to pass through at opposite mutually complementary positions of these two longitudinal clamping piece members, and the antenna installation device is characterized by a first clamp state for clamping the surface for installation by enclosing the surface for installation with one longitudinal side of the first and the second clamping piece members, and a plurality of bolts pass through-a plurality of holes at separated positions along the longitudinal direction on the other side of the first and second clamping members and the surface for installation is clamped by means of a plurality of nuts; and a second clamp state for enclosing the surface for installation with the center longitudinal section of the first and second clamping piece members, and a plurality of bolts pass through through-holes at positions longitudinally along the first and second clamping pieces on both sides of the surface for installation, and the surface for installation is clamped by means of a plurality of nuts.
In the antenna installation device of the invention configured as described above, an antenna installation device can be clamped to the mounting surface for installation constituted by the upper part of the concrete type veranda by means of the first clamp state. The antenna installation device can be clamped by the second clamp state to the mounting surface for installation constituted by the lattice section of a lattice veranda by means of the second clamp state. The antenna installation device of this invention can therefore be clamped to many types of diverse verandas.